


You're lucky you're so cute

by nervous_switch



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Baby, Erotica, F/F, Fingering, Kissing, Rubbing, Threat of Punishment, a little fdom, arguing to fucking, f4f, good girl, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_switch/pseuds/nervous_switch
Summary: Tags: [F4F][GFE][arguing to fucking][a little fdom][[kissing][rubbing][fingering][good girls] [1 l-bomb that you could take out]Synopsis: You're in a bad mood and annoying your girlfriend, she decides to help you release some tension.
Relationships: Female/Female
Kudos: 1





	You're lucky you're so cute

This is my first attempt at script-writing, so please feel free to change as you wish and let me know if there are any major fuck-ups in the formatting etc (or in the content, though that's probs harder to fix). 

\--------------------------------------

ooh wow. baby, I know you’re stressed right now, but I really need you to stop trying to pick fights with me.… you’re testing my patience.

mmhmm. I hear that. however. I think if you took a break, had a glass of water, maybe went outside for a few minutes even - you’d stop finding him that insufferable. you might even feel like it’s not a huge deal. 

no! I’m not “invalidating your experiences”. I know he’s a dick and working with dicks is frustrating, please do not turn your social justice language on me because you’re having a moment. 

ughhh, again, baby, you’re driving me insane. just stop………I think you might need to do a workout or something….I can see you jumping out of your skin over there. 

[now decisive] come here. [pause] yes, now. I’m not fucking around, honey, get over here. [pause as listener approaches] - sit. actually, no, lie down. on the sofa…..good girl. 

okay, I’m just going to straddle you, you’re not going to move, you’re not going to argue with me for a minute…..mhmm, there we go. mm, no, hands over your head, please. you’re not touching me right now.

[pause, sighs] I’m just going to run my hand down your neck….mm, honey, you’re already so shivery...do you want me to kiss your neck a little? 

[laughs] so impatient….[kisses neck softly, then a little harder] ... ohh I know you like when I suck on your neck…. do you want me to scrape my teeth a little?…..you do? [pause while this happens] …. oh, you really did want that, huh? [little laugh] [continues kissing and sucking] 

uh-oh, I think you just touched me. [pause] no, nope, definitely not. you were annoying as fuck today, now you have to behave yourself……do you want me to keep touching you? [pause] you do? okay then…. I was just going to slip a hand in your shirt… mhmm…. run my thumb over your nipple [pause and laugh] oh, honey, that was a nice moan…...you want me to pinch it? ....mmm a little harder? ....yeah, you can take it, I know you can ... ooh, good girl, there you go...one more time, I know you like it [pause and laughter] so impatient today! ...yeah, no baby, I know you need it. I'm gonna be extra sweet to you today, because I know how stressed you've been, and I'm gonna go straight down to your pussy....yeah, can you believe? I'm just so nice to you, even when you're being a brat [laughs] just let me kiss you a little first [improv makeout to hand going down pants] 

Fuck baby, you're so wet for me. I think you were a little frustrated....[laughs] I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you when you're desperate like this, should I? 

you were so annoying this afternoon, though. I think maybe you deserve to be punished a little, what do you think? ..... no? ... mm you're lucky I love you. 

do you like this? a finger on either side of your clit? moving around slowly? ... oh, you want it faster? I think you're going to have to ask me nicely.... oh that was quick [laughs] I love when you give in to me so quickly, when you're a good girl for me. ... oh god, begging, you know what I like to hear....you want a finger inside you? I should make you wait, but that begging... did things to me...yeah, there you go baby....nice and slowly, in and out. I'm keeping my thumb on your clit, too, I know you like that [general improv escalation] 

oh, you want to come? .... tell me, tell me that you do... uh, no, use your words baby. There's one word I want in particular, the magic word you might say [laughs] .... there it is, good girl. I'm gonna go a little faster, pump in and out of you, rub your clit with my thumb... look up at me. eye contact, baby, that's it. no, no, don't close your eyes. do not close those eyes...I know, I know it's hard, but you can do it. You've gotta do it if you want to come for me, and I know you do.... there it is, that's my good girl. I want you to come on my fingers, baby, come for me [improv to orgasm] 

[recovery pause] 

[laughs] wow, a thank-you, that's unusual. [pause, kisses] mmhmm you were being a little bratty, but you know I kinda like that. I kinda like being a little toppier, especially if you've been annoying me [laughs]. yeah, I know you don't aim to be annoying. [playful] I shouldn't be rewarding you for this behavior though, huh? [kisses].... hmm, yeah, you're just lucky you're so cute.


End file.
